Abandoned Defenses
by Hinaekoi
Summary: Dijadikan budak oleh Hokage Ke-7, hidupnya benar-benar bagaikan sebuah neraka. Hinata sadar ia telah menyelamatkan seekor iblis. / NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hai penghuni fandom NaruHina, sudah lama semenjak Naruto tamat, saya rasa fandom ini tidak seramai tahun lalu. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang mengenali saya. Saya memang sempat menghapus semua fics saya untuk sebuah alasan yang bersifat pribadi. Namun jujur, ketika suasana mulai tenang dan damai, saya merasakan kerinduan terhadap fandom ini. Saya pikir semua fic saya sudah lenyap sebelum akhirnya saya menyadari bahwa file fics saya masih menetap di Recycle Bin (Oh, God). Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengulang dari awal. Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca, maaf harus mengulang dari awal, sekalian kembali mengingat #ditabok. Bagi pembaca baru, _welcome_!

 **Abandoned Defenses  
Karya Hinaekoi  
Diangkat dari "Naruto" Karya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PROLOGUE**

Sudah satu bulan semenjak perang dunia kedua dimulai. Kematian, siksaan dan darah menjadi pemandangan tidak layak bagi banyak orang. Tapi bagi mereka— rakyat kecil—mereka tak punya daya untuk memprotes apalagi memberontak. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengikuti alur yang telah diciptakan oleh petinggi mereka. Berperang, memperebutkan wilayah, membunuh atau terbunuh. Sungguh tampak layaknya neraka dunia.

Di antara negara-negara yang berperang tersebut, negara Konoha merupakan negara terkuat dan disegani, memiliki andil yang besar dalam perang dunia ini. Pemilik pasukan militer yang kuat dan juga para politikus terhebat. Tak dapat dipungkiri para penduduknya memiliki jaminan aman dari serangan musuh dibandingan dengan negara-negara lainnya.

Lantas mengapa seorang gadis berambut indigo—salah satu dari penduduk Konoha—meringkuk di anatara bangunan tua Konoha seraya memeluk adik kesayangannya dengan penuh ketakutan? Tidak, ternyata Konoha tidak seaman itu, paling tidak bukan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki garis keturunan layaknya gadis itu.

Gadis itu berambut indigo dengan wajah kusam yang seolah memancarkan ketidaktenangan. Tidak, dia memang tidak tenang, tidak pernah tenang, terlebih setelah mata naif-nya telah merekam sosok kedua orang tuanya dibunuh bersimbah darah. Hal itu merasuki benaknya, menciptakan trauma yang dahsyat, menyesakkan dadanya dan meremukkan hatinya. Ia berteriak tertahan oleh tekanan bahaya. Disambarnya adiknya, dipeluknya dengan erat. Oh, Tuhan. Hanya adiknya yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Air mata gadis itu menetes, tubunya bergetar. Benaknya tak habis habisnya melontarkan pertanyaan akan alasan terjadinya semua ini, membandingkan dengan fakta bahwa dahulu Konoha adalah tempat yang aman dan nyaman bagi mereka semua. Dan tak perlu dijawab, semuanya sudah jelas. Semua terjadi tak lain diakibatkan oleh pengangkatan Hokage yang baru—pemimpin negara konoha yang baru. Iblis itu!

Untuk alasan yang tidak dapat dimengerti, Hokage yang baru benar-benar membenci klan Hyuga, menyatakan bahwa merekalah penyebab kalahnya Konoha pada perang dunia pertama. Pria fanatik yang memerintahkan pasukan elit Konoha yaitu Anbu untuk memburu semua klan Hyuga. Lalu hari tragedi itu dimulai, semua Hyuga diburu dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Sang Hokage menuntut agar klan terkutuk itu harus dibumihanguskan. Di hari itulah gadis berambut Indigo tersebut melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan menggenaskan. Benar-benar merupakan neraka. Ada juga Hyuga berhasil melarikan diri, termasuk sang gadis berambut indigo dan adiknya tentu saja. Masih dalam trauma yang menyerang jiwa, para Hyuga yang tersisa berusaha bersembunyi, menyelamatkan diri.

Kabur dari Konoha. Itu rencana—angan-angan mereka mereka. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Perbatasan Konoha dijaga begitu ketat, jika ketahuan, bukannya penyelamatan diri yang berhasil dilakukan, tetapi bunuh diri. Beuruntung bagi mereka beberapa penduduk baik hari yang tinggal di sudut-sudut kota tua Konoha yang sepi berbaikhati mau menyembunyikan mereka.

Hinata—gadis berambut Indigo tersebut—membelai adiknya yang tengah tertidur itu dengan sayang. " _Nee-sama_ akan melindungimu, Hanabi," bisiknya pelan. "Hanya kau yang kau punya sekarang. Aku tak boleh mengecewakan _Tou-sama_ dan kaa-sama! Aku akan menjagamu!" tambahnya dengan air mata yang menetes semakin deras dari pelupuk matanya yang begitu lelah.

Hinata kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menangkap pemandangan langit malam yang seharusnya terlihat begitu indah, tetapi di matanya itu semua terlihat suram dibalut oleh kesedihan hatinya. Pikirannya bergemuruh. Apa _Chichi_ dan _Haha_ -nya berada di surga nan jauh di atas sana sekarang? Mungkinkah mereka sedang berbahagia? Gadis itu ingin bahagia juga. Mendadak terbesit di benaknya pikiran untuk mati. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi, semuanya akan terasa tenang dan damai. Lagipula ada atau tidaknya dirinya, tak akan mengubah apapun di dunia. Pikiran itu begitu menggoda, begitu menenangkan, berbisik di telinganya bak nyanyian tidur yang menenangkan. Mereka membisikan kebahagian! Ia dan Hanabi... bahagia. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah membunuh dirinya dan... Hanabi? Hinata tersentak. GILA! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membunuh adiknya? Setan apa yang sudah merasukinya! Tidak, ia masih harus tetap hidup, demi adiknya—Hanabi! Ia tak boleh menelantarkan Hanabi! Jika tak ada dia, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Tak mungkin ia akan menyeret Hanabi dalam kematian bersamanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan adalah tinggal di sini bersama Hanabi, berjuang bersamanya.

Kembalilah Hinata terhanyut dalam ketenangan malam yang tentu sangat berlawanan dengan kegelisahan hatinya. Ia mengosongkan kepala berusaha mengusir segala kerisauan yang layaknya bola selalu terpantul kembali. Ia hampir berhasil jika saja tidak mendengar seruan orang yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"ANBU DATANG! ANBU DATANG!" seru penduduk di lingkungan itu, sukses membuat jantung Hinata melewatkan satu detakan. Tubuhnya langsung waspada. Apa yang ia takutkan sejak dahulu akhirnya terjadi. Ia sudah siap, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar siap. Buru-buru diguncangkannya tubuh adiknya. "Hanabi! Hanabi bangun cepat!" serunya histeris.

Mendengar suara Aneki-nya yang ketakutan, Hanabi segera menyadarkan dirinya, tak peduli akan rasa kantuk yang masih sedikit menguasai dirinya. "Ada apa _Nee-sama_?!" tanyanya tak kalah takut.

"Anbu datang!" balas Hinata yang membuat Hanabi segera menggigil ketakutan. "Ayo, Hanabi! Kita harus bergegas!" buru-buru mereka berlari pergi dari tempat itu hendak menuju hutan sebelum akhirnya sebuah meriam meluncur dengan cepatnya menuju tempat dimana mereka beristirahat tadi.

 **BOAM!**

Ledakan yang begitu besar membuat Hinata dan Hanabi terpelanting ke atas tanah yang kasar. Hinata meringis merasakan sakit tubuhnya yang lecet. Namun rasa itu segera Hilang ketika ia mendengar Hanabi kesakitan, berganti dengan kekhawatiran. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik Hanabi kembali berdiri. Tidak ada waktu untuk dihabis-habiskan! Mereka harus segera pergi!

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Mendadak terdenhar teriakan parau dari seorang kakek tua yang sukses membuat Hinata menoleh. Kakek itu meraung-raung kesakitan mendapati setengah tubuhnya sudah tertimbun puing-puing bangunan yang hancur.

'Penduduk biasa,' pikir Hinata, mendatangkan rasa bersalah melihat bahwa penduduk yang bukan Hyuga juga mendapat imbas dari permasalahan mereka. Mereka sudah berbaik hati menyembunyikan para Hyuga, tapi imbal butuk yang mereka rasakan. Perasaan berdosa menyelimuti. Bagaimanapun juga, ia berhutang budi pada mereka! Bergegas Hinata, dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengangkat puing-puing yang menutupi tubuh tua itu. Peluhnya turun.

"Hanabi! Kau pergi sekarang! Selamatkan dirimu!" perintah Hinata masih mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Hanabi menggeleng. "Dan meninggalkan _Nee-sama_! Di sini?! Tak akan pernah!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Pergila sekarang!" bentak Hinata.

"Tidak!"

Merutuki kekeras-kepalaan adiknya, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kepada kakek tua tersebut. "Ayo kek! Raih tanganku, sekarang aku akan menarikmu keluar dari timpukan tersebut!"

Kakek tersebut mengangguk lemah dan berusaha meraih tangan Hinata. Sedikit lagi tangan rapuhnya berhasil hingga— **DOR!** Peluru melesat tepat di kepala kakek itu seketika tubuh tua itu telengkuk tak bernyawa.

" **OH** **TIDAK!** "

Pupil Hinata mengecil, tak pernah terbiasa melihat kematian, tetapi tak ada waktu lebih lama untuk terkejut. Cepat-cepat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebelum beberapa peluru melesat.. "Lari, Hanabi!" teriak Hinata keras sementara jantungnya berdegub semakin keras. Tentu saja! Ini urusan antara hidup dan mati! Mereka terus berlari mengabaikan setiap bunyi pelatuk yang ditekan. Peluru demi peluru melesat ke arah mereka, tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai me—oh tidak. Tubuh Hanabi jatuh terjerembab di tanah dengan lubang di dada.

Manik lavender Hinata melebar. "Tidak! HANABI! HANABI!" teriak Hinata histeris dengan suara bergetar, berusaha menggapai tubuh tak beryawa tersebut hingga akhirnya suara peluru melesat terdengar lagi. Penuh air mata dan keperihan di hati, ia bangkit, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berbelok dari tujuan awalnya, melewati bangunan-bangunan tua yang masih utuh. Ia tak tahu arah. Pikirannya kosong, hanya kegilaan yang memuncak, aku rasa ia akan benar-benar jadi gila ditelan tekanan yang sudah melebihi puncaknya.

Mendadak hening. Suara peluru tak terdengar lagi, mungkin Anbu-Anbu biadap itu sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Namun bukan untuk waktu yang lama, Hinata tahu itu, mengingat bahwa ia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Mungkin inilah yang ia inginkan! Mungkin sebaiknya ia mati saja! Hanabi—alasannya untuk hidup pun telah hilang. Urgh! Hinata menjambak rambutnya sekuat tenaga, membiarkan rasa frustasi menguasai dirinya, ia mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia tak tahu lagi! Ia tak tahu lagu harus bagaimana, memikirkan apa, ataupun merasakan apa!

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling. Mayat, mayat dimana-mana. Klan Hyuga ataupun penduduk biasa. MAYAT! Darah! Darah dimana-mana! Trauma itu datang lagi menguasai itu kembali menyerang dirinya. Hari dimana keluarganya dibantai, orang tuanya direbut dari dirinya. Tak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu, ia tak berkembang sama sekali. Ia tak berguna. Tubuhnya berguncang dengan hebat. Hinata tersungkur di atas tanah, tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia gagal menjaga Hanabi. "Tou-sama! Kaa-sama! Hanabi!" teriaknya histeris sebelum kemudian menjerit tak karuan layaknya orang gila. "OH TUHAN AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Satu meriam meluncur lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata terlontar. Ia bersusah payah berdiri. Tubuhnya begitu kotor tertutupi oleh debu, pandangan matanya sayu tanpa harapan untuk hidup hingga akhirnya menegang tepat ketika melihat sebuah batu besar dari puing-puing bangunan melesat ke arah orang asing yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan matanya..

Tidak. Tidak ada lagi orang yang boleh mati! Ia tak bisa membiarkan lagi ada orang yang mati di hadapannya. Ia melesat—tak tahu tubuhnya mampu bergerak secepat itu. Nyatanya berhasil menarik—menyelamatkan orang tersebut dari hantaman-hantaman puing jatuh. Sedetik kemudian puing batu raksasa itu menubruk tanah dan hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang lebih kecil lagi.

Hinata mendapati nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia berhasil. Paling tidak ia berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Meski hanya sedikit sekali, dia berguna. Perasaan senang yang tak seberapa muncul. Hinata melirik orang yang baru saja diselamatkannya tersebut. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Namun tak terdengar jawaban apapun.

Detik dimana Hinata menangkap wajah orang itu, ia merasa nafasnya tertahan. Hinata merasa tubuhnya bergidik. "H-Hokage..."

Tak mungkin, tak mungkin ia tak mengenal wajah itu. Kulit tan, garis yang menghiasi pipi, mata Sapphire menyejukkan—tidak. Mata itu tak terlihat menyejukkan dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk.

"Memalukan sekali aku harus diselamatkan oleh seorang Hyuga," ucapnya dingin.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Dan saat itu Hinata sadar, ia telah menyelamatkan seekor iblis.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Dan saat itu Hinata sadar, ia telah menyelamatkan seekor iblis.

Tempat itu hening sebelum kemudian pria berambut kuning itu tertawa penuh sindiran. "Kenapa? Menyesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang kau selamatkan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. "Nasib buruk bagimu Hyuga."

Tubuh Hinata begitu kaku. Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Takut, gugup, benci, amarah. Amarah! Benar! Pria di hapadannya ini adalah dalang yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan. Kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dan sekarang kedua adiknya. Hinata menggemeletukkan giginya. "KAU! KAU MEMBUNUH SEMUA KELUARGAKU!" teriaknya histeris. "Kau bajingan, brengsek! Kau benar-benar iblis!" rutuknya. Ia benci, ia sangat membenci pria ini dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, rasanya ia bisa meledak. "Harusnya kau mati saja! Tidak! Seharusnya kau mati tersiksa!"

Namun wajah pria itu tetap datar, tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap hujatan yang dilontarkan Hinata. "Mereka pantas untuk mati," ujarnya dingin sehingga membuat Hinata menggeram. "Dan untuk diriku, Hyuga. Aku tak akan mati. Apa yang kulakukan ini benar, dan lihat. Bahkan _Kami-sama_ sendiri pun mendukungku."

Hinata menyerngit, ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa pria di hadapannya bahkan menganggap bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya benar? Menyiksa, membunuh, menghancurkan hidup banyak orang, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu benar?! Bagimana tega? Ia bahkan menyebut-nyebut _Kami-sama_?! Oh, Hinata berani bertaruh yang dimaksud "Kami-sama" yang dimaksud oleh pria di hadapannya ini adalah iblis. Tak dapat menahan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, Hinata mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar pria bajingan di hadapannya. Tangannya melesat dengan cepat namun tertahan oleh tangan kekar pria itu.

"Butuh lebih dari sekedar tamparan kecil untuk menyiksaku, Nona," ujar naruto dingin.

Hinata tak menyadari kapan tangan kanan pria itu telah melesat, tetapi sekarang dapat ia rasakan bibir pistol yang dingin melekat di lehernya. Ia membatu.

"Jangan lupa Hyuga, hidup matimu ada di tanganku."

 **DOR**

Hinata memejamkan erat kedua matanya yang mulai berair. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat, dan ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Meskipun begitu, semenjak timbul suara tadi, ia tak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada sedikit rasa sakit pun. Dengan bingung, Hinata mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang berkedut, detik itu juga secepat kilat kelopak matanya melebar penuh, mendapati tangan Naruto terbentang ke arah lain.

" _Hokage-sama_ ," panggil pria bertopeng _Anbu_ yang nyaris saja mati jika saja peluru dari pistol Naruto tidak meleset 1 cm dari kepalanya dengan tegang.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, Shikamaru." kata Naruto dengan nada datar tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Maaf," ucap anggota _Anbu_ bernama Shikamaru tersebut seraya menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tersentak ketika menyadari keberadaan Hinata. " _Hokage-sama_! Wanita itu! Hyuga!" Shikamaru segera menarik pistolnya keluar. Ucapan Shikamaru yang diikuti dengan keluarnya pistol itu sukses membuat Hinata tersentak lalu waspada. Oh, apa memang sudah tiba waktunya untuk mati? Di tangan sang _Hokage_ dan _Anbu_ -nya? Cih! Tidak sudi!

"Hn," jawab Naruto pendek pada Shikamaru, sebelum kemudian memerintah: "Bawa dia."

Perintah sang Hokage membuat keduanya—Hinata dan Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Yang mereka duga adalah perintah 'bunuh dia', atau 'habisi dia'. Namun perintah seperti ini? Seolah menerima pelanggaran akan habituasi! Melihat tatapan tajam sang _Hokage_ kepadanya, Shikamaru segera tersadar bahwa ia terdiam terlalu lama. Buru-buru dia menjawab. "Baik, _Hokage-sama_ ," sebelum kemudian mencengkram lengan atas Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata merontak-rontak liar dalam cengkaraman Shikamaru, tetapi hanya bisa pasrah begitu mendapati borgol mengunci kedua pegerlangan tangannya ke belakang. "Mau kau apakan aku?! Lepaskan!" teriaknya yang menyeruak begitu saja ditelan udara.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan bangunan yang telah hancur menjadi puing-puing tersebut dan sampai dari lokasi penyerangan _Anbu_. Semua _Anbu_ segera menundukkan kepala mereka pada orang yang paling di hormati di Konoha tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka heran dengan keberadaan seorang Hyuga di antara mereka. Namun mereka tak punya waktu untuk heran lebih lama ketika mendengar seorang _Hokage_ bertanya.

"Siapa yang meluncurkan meriam kedua?"

Hening. Semua anggota _Anbu_ itu hening. Aneh bagi Hinata, hening yang mengalahkan keheningan malam sebelum mereka datang.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tak ada yang mengaku?!"

Masih hening.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mendesah. "Apa boleh buat, apa harus kubuat kalian mengaku?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. Namun siapa duga pertanyaan yang dikatakan secara santai itu mampu membuat para _Anbu_ bergidik ngeri? Dengan begitu saja, sudah muncul praduga-praduga mengerikan mengenai siksaat macam apa yang telah menanti mereka. Benar-benar bodoh. Telah mengetahui temper pemimpin yang buruk, tetapi tetap saja bebal.

"I-Itu saya _, Hokage-sama_ ," ucap seorang _Anbu_ takut-takut.

Naruto menoleh ke arah anggota _Anbu_ itu dengan sorot mata malas. "Lepaskan topengmu," perintah sang _Hokage_ yang segera diikuti oleh si _Anbu_ , menampilkan wajah yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik topeng.

"Mizuki, jika tidak salah," ucap Naruto yang lalu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda Anbu itu. "Mengapa kau tak mengaku dari tadi?"

"A-Aku... takut, _Hokage-sama_ ," akunya jujur.

Naruto terdiam, tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa. "Ahaha! Takut katanya! Hahaha!" Semua anggota Anbu mau tak mau ikut tertawa agar pemimpin mereka tak seolah-olah terabaikan. Tiba-tiba Naruto menembakkan pistolnya ke langit yang menciptakan suara tembahan yang keras, membuat suasana kembali tegang. "Jika kau takut maka kau tak pantas menjadi _Anbu_!" bentak Naruto kepada Mizuki. "Apa moto _Anbu_?"

"Siap siaga berani membela Konoha tanpa takut! Demi Konoha yang lebih baik! Konoha jaya!"

"Aku tak mendengarnya," ejek Naruto yang dilanutkan dengan Mizuki mengatakan moto tersebut lebih keras.

"Lalu apakah kau orang yang berani, Mizuki?!"

Mizuki hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menawab apapun.

"Kau tahu?! Puing yang disebabkan meriam itu nyaris membunuhku!" seru Naruto yang membuat semua _Anbu_ tersentak. "Aku pikir aku tak memerintahkan kalian untuk menembakkan meriam kedua! Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Mizuki? Atau jangan-jangan kau berencana membunuhku diam-diam?"

Mizuki tersentak, cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalanya. "Demi _Kami-sama_! Saya tidak berniat seperti itu _Hokage-sama_!" katanya berusaha terlihat sejujur mungkin. "A-Aku hanya berpikir hal tersebut akan lebih cepat menghancurkan musuh, aku tak menduga _Hokage-sama_ berada di sana!"

"Lebih cepat?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Kau ingin semuanya lebih cepat? Sehingga apa? Kau bisa cepat-cepat bersenang-senang? Tugas _Anbu_ demi Konoha bukan hal instan dan main-main!" Naruto mendendang perut Mizuki. "Ini karena tidak mendengarkan perintahku," katanya lalu menendang Mizuki sekali lagi lebih kuat. "Ini karena menjadi _Anbu_ yang pengecut!" Sekali lagi ia mendendang pria itu hingga memuntahkan darah. "Dan ini karena kau mementingkan dirimu daripada Konoha!"

"Cukup, _Hokage_!" seru Hinata yang tak tega melihat itu membuat para _Anbu_ terkejut bahwa ada orang yang cukup berani untuk membentak pemimpin mereka. "Dia kawanmu sendiri! Kau menyiksanya."

Naruto membalas Hinata hinata dengan pandangan sinis. "Oh, lihatlah nona sok baik hati, apa kau sendiri melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga salah satu orang yang membantai klan-mu?" tanyanya sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Naruto kembali menoleh pada Mizuki. "Lihatlah kau, dibela oleh wanita! Sungguh memalukan, sebaiknya kau berhenti dari _Anbu_."

Mizuki terperanjat. "Kumohon jangan, _Hokage-sama_! Aku ingin meneruskan niat ayahku! Beliau mati sebagai pahlawan Konoha! Mati sebagai _Anbu_! Aku ingin membanggakan beliau!" serunya parau sebelum kemudian bersujud dan menciumi kaki Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayahmu pasti malu dengan anak sepertimu."

" _Hokage-sama_!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baik, baik," ujarnya lalu melontarkan pistol ke arah Mizuki, dengan sigap pria itu menangkapnya.

"P-Pistol, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Seorang _Anbu_ harus rela mati demi _Konoha_ ," ujar Naruto. "Kukira kau masih ingat pelajaran di pelatihan _Anbu_ —jujur aku heran kau bisa lulus, pelatih terdahulu melakukan tugasnya dengan buruk, kurasa aku harus merevisi hal itu—dalam pelatihan itu _Anbu_ diajarkan untuk tidak takut mati. Jika tertangkap musuh, ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri! Mengapa? Pertama agar informasi tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh, kedua untuk menghindari permaluan. Dibunuh? Tidak, anggota _Anbu_ tidak dibunuh tapi membunuh diri sendiri. Akan sangat melakukan jika _Anbu_ terbunuh oleh musuh," Naruto memberi jeda pada penelasannya. "Dan sekarang, Mizuki. Kau ada di posisi yang BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN! aku bisa saja memberhentikanmu dengan cara tak pantas tapi aku memberikan kehormatan bagimu untuk mati di tanganmu sendiri."

Mata Mizuki bergetar. "M-Maksud _Hokage-sama_..."

Naruto mengangguk santai. "Kau tahu sendiri yang kumaksud."

Ya, Mizuki tahu mengerti dengan jelas! Meskipun begitu, ada juga harap-harap jikalau yang ia pikiran tidak benar. Mizuki meneguk air liurnya. Ia ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar hebat berusaha menarik pelatuk tapi tak tak mampu. Hinata hanya bisa menatap prihatin kepada pria itu. Tunggu, sama seperti perkataan Naruto tadi, untuk apa ia prihatin?

"A-Aku," ujar Mizuki terbata-bata. "A-Aku tidak bisa!" Dijatuhkannya pistol itu ke tanah sementara ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tch, menangis seperti bayi," komentar Naruto. "Atau mungkin kau lebih suka jika aku yang melakukannya?" Mendengar itu ketakutan Mizuki semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudahlah, _Hokage_!" sela Hinata tak tahan lagi mengabaikan hati nuraninya. "Dia juga anggota Konoha, bukankah kau selalu mengedepankan kejayaan Konoha?!" bentaknya.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin khas miliknya yang mampu membuat siapa saja merinding. "Berani sekali kau terhadapku!" Ia lalu tersenyum. "Yah, tapi yang kau katakan masuk akal." Pria itu menatap pada Mizuki. "Pergilah! Kau bukan anggota _Anbu_ lagi! Jangan pernah kembali kemari! Kau memalukan!"

"Ho—" perkataan Mizuki terpotong tatkala Naruto kembali menembakkan peluru mendekatinya,. Cepat-cepat Mizuki berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Dan untuk para _Anbu_ yang lain, kuharap tak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini," peringatnya. "Aku tahu kalian dibentuk sebelum aku menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ , tapi aku tak akan mentolerir apapun lagi. Kalian akan dilatih lebih keras lagi! Bersiap-siaplah."

"Baik, _Hokage-sama_!" seru para _Anbu_ serentak.

Hinata terus memandang Naruto dengan wajah heran. Naruto yang menyadari itu lantas bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau membiarkan Mizuki itu pergi? Aku tak percaya..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menyeringai. "Maksudmu kau tak percaya aku sebaik itu?" Pria itu tertawa. "Pria yang dipecat dari _Anbu_ sudah kehilangan kehormatannya, itu hal yang umum. Ia akan dikucilkan oleh rakyat Konoha nanti karena melakukan hal yang melawanku. Ia akan menanggung malu seumur hidupnya. Pada akhirnya..." Naruto menatap langit malam. "Paling ia akan bunuh diri juga pada akhirnya, seperti yang lain."

Hinata terbelalak. "K-Kau merencanakan ini?!"

Naruto menatap malas ke arah Hinata. "Kau yang menuruhku melepaskannya kan? Aku bisa saja membunuhnya dan membiarkan penderitaannya berakhir. Kau melarang. Terima kasih padamu Nona Hyuga. Lagipula hal itu berguna demi melatih mental pengecutnya ini, memang orang tak berguna!"

Hinata masih membatu tak percaya. Ia adalah penduduk Konoha tapi ia sendiri tak pernah tahu soal hal ini. Kemana saja ia selama ini?

"Kau perlu tahu, Nona," kata Naruto. "Tak semua hal yang terlihat baik itu baik..."

" _Hokage-sama_ ," seorang _Anbu_ menghampiri Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan misi kita ini? Masih beberapa Hyuga di kota ini. Lanjutkan penyerangankah?" tanyanya menunggu untuk perintah.

Hinata menggeram. "Jangan macam-macam dengan Hyuga!"

 **PLAK**

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata yang segera menimbulkan warna merah di pipi seputih porselen itu. Hinata segera menarik wajahnya menghadap sang _Hokage_ dengan pandangan benci. Tangannya yang terborgol telah berguncang-guncang geram, ingin balas menampar bajingan di hadapannya.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Hinata, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Anbu tadi. "Hmph, tiba-tiba _mood_ -ku hilang untuk melakukan penyerangan seperti tadi," mendengar itu Hinata tertegun seolah mendapat sebuah titik terang dalam dirinya.

"Lakukan rencana B," tambah Naruto membuat harapan dalam diri Hinata sirna, perasaannya menjadi buruk.

"T-Tapi, _Hokage-sama_ , benda itu sangat langka."

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Naruto tak acuh. "Lakukan saja," tambahnya.

"Baik," _Anbu_ itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi untuk mengkomando rekan-rekannya.

"Rencana B? Apa itu?!" tanya Hinata penasaran sekaligus takut.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau lihat saja," ujarnya seraya menyeret Hinata ke sebuah helikopter. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga mereka berada tepat di udara.

" _Hokage-sama_ ," ucap pilot helikopter tersebut. " _Anbu_ 22 melaporkan bahwa persiapan sudah siap."

Naruto mengangguk. "Bagus," balas Naruto. "Beri tahu mereka untuk menjauh," perintahnya yang segera dituruti sang pilot melalui _walky talky_.

Setelah waktu cukup lama berlalu, Naruto melirik Hinata lalu berkata. "Nah, Hyuga." Naruto menatap wajah cantik Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Lihatlah," ujarnya lalu menarik sebuah kotak elektronik hitam bertombol merah.

Hinata hanya terdiam sementara manik lavendernya menatap dengan horror kotak hitam itu. _Kami-sama_ , jangan sampai dugaannya benar.

Naruto memencet tombol tersebut dengan santainya dan—

 **BOOOM!**

Bagian kota tua Konoha, hancur menjadi debu!

Manik lavender Hinata menatap dengan syok pemandangan sudut Konoha yang sudah hancur menjadi gumpalan asap. Ia tak percaya, ia masih akan terus membatu jika saja tidak mendengar kekehan pelan Naruto.

"Kau gila," nyatanya dengan mata lebar tak berkedip.

"Kau baru tahu?" balas Naruto masih tersenyum.

Hinata merasakan tensi darahnya naik. "Kau sangat gila! Tak hanya Hyuga yang berada di sana! Penduduk biasa juga! Kau bilang kau melakukan semua demi Konoha, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menghancurkan Konoha!"

"Hyuga adalah pengkhianat Konoha," balas Naruto masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya tanpa repot-repot memandang ke arah Hinata. "Dan penduduk yang menyembunyikan Hyuga juga pengkhianat Konoha. Sudah dapat dilihat dari sikap mereka yang menentangku," jelasnya. "Orang-orang seperti mereka sebaiknya dimusnahkan saja, ini untuk kebaikan Konoha."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuga adalah pengkhianat Konoha?!" balas Hinata tak mengerti. "Kau jangan sembarangan saja menyebarkan fitnah!"

Naruto lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit dideskripsikan. "Hyuga itu adalah darah kotor yang licik. Kau tak tahu apa-apa—salah, kau belum tahu apa-apa. Jika kau tahu kau akan mendukung pekerjaan kotor klan busuk itu, semua Hyuga sama saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Percuma menjelaskan padamu..." ujar Naruto. "Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah, darah yang mengalir dalam dirimu itu adalah darah busuk. Hyuga itu racun."

Hinata diam saja, semua kata-kata telah melayang jauh, diusir oleh ketidakpahamannya. Ia tak mengerti akan kebencian pria di hadapannya ini mengenai Hyuga. Bertanya pun, ia tak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tak akan digubris oleh _Hokage_ itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening, guncangan helikoper menarik perhatian Hinata. Kali itu ia tersadar bahwa helikopter tersebut mulai bergerak turun. Sudah sampaikah mereka? Hinata menengok ke luar jendela. Gedung Putih Konoha, pikirnya setelah mendapati gedung tinggi itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka mendarat di lapangan helikopter. Hinata masih tak percaya bahwa ia tengah berada di depan gedung itu mengingat bahwa Gedung Putih Konoha adalah tempat yang sangat dijaga ketat dan tak sembarang orang dapat memasuki. Namun ia segera sadar diri, ini bukan waktunya untuk terkagum ria, karena kemungkinan besar ia akan disiksa di sini, atau bahkan dibunuh? Entahlah, yang pasti ada alasan yang _**buruk**_ mengapa ia dibawa ke sini.

Naruto menarik lengan atas Hinata mengikutinya. Mereka melalui pintu masuk Gedung Putih Konoha. Para _Anbu_ menunduk ke arah mereka. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto. Dalam hati ia akui, pria itu penuh karisma… karisma gelap.

"Mau kau apakan aku?!" tanya Hinata pelan, tetapi juga waspada.

Namun Naruto bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menoleh, ia terus saja berjalan hingga mereka akhirnya sampai ke sebuah pintu. Naruto meraih gagang pintu itu lalu membukanya. Berbagai macam gambaran ruangan siksaan yang mengerikan segera membesit pada benak Hinata, tetapi segera sirna begitu _lavender_ -nya menangkap sebuah kamar tidur yang begitu normal.. begitu normal... hingga terasa aneh baginya.

Naruto menyeret masuk Hinata ke sana, menutup pintu dengan bantingan dan membuka borgolannya. Berikutnya, Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya dihempas kasar ke atas kasur. Hinata berusaha memahami situasi ini namun gagal. Bukan, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang melintas di benaknnya, tetapi ia **sangat** berharap hal itu tak benar.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan wajah yang amat datar, ekspresi yang sangat dibenci oleh Hinata, membuatnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang pria di hadapannya ini pikirkan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto menatap lekat wajah gadis dihadapannya seolah menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkannya. "Semenjak kau adalah Hyuga terakhir, kau adalah makhluk langka sekarang," katanya. "Aku berpikir untuk menyimpanmu di sini sebagai budak milikku, paling tidak sebagai ganti rugi atas segala yang telah diperbuat Hyuga."

Hinata bergidik jijik, darahnya seketika naik. "Apa-apaan?! Aku tak sudi!" serunya marah. "Kau kira aku apa?! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Jika tidak, bunuh saja aku sekarang! Daripada menjadi budak orang menjijikan sepertimu! Aku lebih baik mati!"

"Oh, tapi maaf sayang sekali," balas Naruto santai. "Aku tak bisa menjadikan semuanya mudah bagi Hyuga sepertimu."

Kedua alis Hinata bergetar akan amarah. "Aku menyelamatkamu! Kau lupa itu?!"

"Karena kau tak tahu siapa aku," kata Naruto. "Jika kau tahu, mungkin kau malah akan membunuhku," tambahnya membuat Hinata terdiam, tak mampu membantah pernyataan itu. "Lihat?"

"Bajingan kau, Uzumaki! Tak puas kau menyiksaku, hah?! Dasar ka—hmph!"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong tepat ketika merasakan Naruto lidah Naruto melesat ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata dapat merasakan bibir lembut pria itu di atas bibirnya. Ia terkejut, tanpa sadar menaikkan tangannya ke udara. Ia berusaha mendorong pria itu tapi pria itu tak akan membiarkannya, malahan ia menutut lebih. Hinata berusaha mendorong keluar lidah sang Hokage dengan lidahnya sendiri, namun alih-alih menghentikan ciuman itu, lidah mereka malah menjadi bergulat.

Dengan satu hentakan, Naruto memutus cumbu mereka, meninggalkan yang Hinata masih tercengang, terengah-engah mencoba menarik sebanyak mungkin oksigen. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Hinata terdiam di atas kasur.

"K-Kenapa kaulakukan itu?!" ujarnya dengan wajah merah karena marah… malu?

Naruto hanya menengok melalui celah kecil pintu yang setengah tertutup. "Lakukan apa? Melepaskan ciumanku?"

"ARGH! Aku tahu kalau kau tahu apa maksudku!"

"Supaya kau diam," balasnya singkat.

Sebelum Hinata sempat melontarkan cacian keji, terdengar suara pintu ditutup kasar. Hinata terperanjat dan segera menerjang pintu itu, berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata sudah terkunvi. Hinata berteriak frustasi "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Pria itu! Pria itu merebut segalanya! Keluarganya! Hidupnya! Kebebasannya…! Ciuman pertamanya! SIALAN! Hinata mencakar dinding kamarnya geram. Ciuman pertamanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Dan ia membenci kenyataan itu! Ironis sekali mengingat dahulu ia berharap bahwa Naruto yang akan jadi ciuman pertamanya.

Ah, ia teringat lagi pada saat itu mereka masih di sekolah menengah atas. Dari jauh ia selalu mengagumi pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia laki-laki hangat penuh senyum, tak pernah menyerah meskipun semua orang mengatainya. Ia terus tersenyum dengan riangnya, menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi _Hokage_ seperti ayahnya. Hinata menyukai pria itu, tapi harus menelan rasa pahit akan kenyataan bahwa pria itu bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Salahnya sendiri, mungkin. Ia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk menyapa pria itu.

Lalu saat itu datang, perang dunia pertama di mulai. Konoha merekrut banyak pemuda yang bersedia masuk militer demi berperang dan Naruto menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Semenjak itu Hinata tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun mengenai Naruto.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, perang dunia pertama berakhir. Hinata berharap dalam hati bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang selalu menjadi pujaan hatinya itu, ia selalu berharap agar Uzumaki Naruto selamat dari perang tersebut. Ia merindukan senyum hangatnya itu. Dan sepertinya harapannya itu terwujud. Uzumaki Naruto kembali ke Konoha dengan keadaan selamat, namun tetap saja Hinata tak punya kesempatan untuk mengenal pria itu lebih dalam.

Kabar buruknya, selesainya perang dunia pertama hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Nyatanya perang dunia kedua segera dimulai kembali. Mau jadi apa Konoha? Saat itu kursi _Hokage_ kosong, siapa yang akan memimpin Konoha? Tapi begitu terkejutnya Hinata setelah mendengar Uzumaki Naruto akan mengambil alih posisi _Hokage_. Dalam hati ia senang, karena pria itu akhirnya mewujudkan impiannya.

Namun Hinata harus menelan semua rasa senangnya itu setelah sang _Hokage_ baru menyatakan bahwa Hyuga adalah pengkhianat, lalu melaksanakan pemburuan klannya. Hinata benar-benar syok. Berita kekejaman sang Hokage meluas begitu saja dan Hinata segera sadar bahwa sosok hangat pria yang dicintainya itu sudah hilang, digantikan dengan seorang iblis dari neraka. Perasaan suka itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kebencian yang membara. Ya, Hinata benar-benar membencinya pria itu—Uzumaki Naruto—dengan teramat sangat.

 **To be Continued**

 **A/N: Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah mereview dan menunggu. Kalian adalah alasan saya tidak membuang cerita ini! Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ^^**


End file.
